Brotherly Love
by fairywings81
Summary: The story of an ancient sibling relationship that just won't die. Includes the author's own interpretation of Thief Bakura,Pharaoh Atemu,Mahadou and Priest Seto known as Seth here.
1. Chapter One

**(A/N:Forget everything you thought knew about Yami Bakura's past. Forget the uncaring,angry thief. Sit back,and I'll tell you the truth behind his bitterness to Pharaoh Atemu)**

**Chapter One**

_"Just keep running,Child. Don't look back!" Bakare instructed his little sister, Sagira. "I don't think Mother or Father are going to make it." The teen saw Sagira stumble, and part of him wanted to just run away from it. For now, Sagira was his responsibility. "Damn fool, get up!" He growled, even as he ran back to get her. "Stay with me!" He ordered ,as he clutched her tightly. The young girl of six winters was hysterical. "Hush up! They'll catch us!" He hissed,as he tried to muffle her screams with his hand. They ducked into a hiding hole he'd constructed years before. "Please,Sister....sh!!" He tried to be more gentle with her, as he rocked her close to him. Eventually, Sagira cried herself to sleep,clutching at Bakare's ragged shirt. Bakare sighed in relief,but then stiffened, hearing the pharaoh's guard near. "Damn it to Set! He'll have us on a silver platter!" He growled, scooting farther into the hole. He left the loot there at the opening. Despite how badly they needed the gold and silver pieces, he knew it wasn't worth causing his sister to die. He'd have to manage another way._

_He continued on, until he came upon their thieves' village, where he was now king. Some king, he though to himself, as he shuffled to their broken down house. I let the guards scare me away from the loot! He shook his head, as he laid Sagira down. Before he could begin to begin to fix a suitable supper for he and Sagira, his friend Beni appeared in the doorway. "What?"_

_"They were left at the village square.......both of them." Beni reported quietly._

_"Damn the Pharaoh!" Bakare cursed, looking over at his sleeping sister. "Put them in the reserves room. We'll take care of it in the morning."_

_"Alright......Do you need anything?"_

_"Do I look like I need anything?! Get out!" Bakare flared. "I don't need your pity!"_

_"I am truly sorry for your loss, my friend." Beni replied calmly, before heading out to do as he would._

_

* * *

_

_"Are they going to visit Ra,Big brother?" Sagira clung to the thief king's hand fearfully._

_"Yes, they are." Bakare replied, though he was sure they'd end up elsewhere. He spat sand out of his mouth, cursing. "Keep your mouth closed. There's a sand storm coming." He sighed,patting the sand where they'd buried their parents. "Now,we won't be able to leave a marker, but we can follow the stars some night to visit."_

_Sagira nodded, burying her face in Bakare's shoulder. "I'm hungry...."_

_"Come on then. We can stop by the market and get a loaf of bread. " Bakare soothed gently. That'll be easy. Everyone gives Sagira food anyway. "You have to ask some of the people. Won't you be a brave girl and do that?"_

_"I like to help." Sagira replied softly. What she didn't realize yet was that she wasn't really helping. She was surviving. She'd asked once about the pharoah's daughters, whom she'd often seen in the marketplace, with their fancy dresses. She'd wanted to know why she couldn't wear clothes like that. Bakare had explained that they were really poor, and couldn't afford such fineries. Then he'd scolded her for not being thankful for what they had. Sagira had never asked another question. Her brother's temper scared her more often than not._

_When they got to the market place, Bakare left her there, and went to pilfer other food stuffs. She began to beg for food. Most of the people passed her by, but a few gave her money peices. But no hand outs. "Please,Miss. Just a little bread?" She asked one woman. The woman hurried her three accompanying girls away, with a scowl. Sagira sat down on the ground,and began to cry. She was tired,and hungry. She didn't know where her brother Bakare was. He'd probably forgotten where he'd left her. He always seemed to hate her these days. "You're little." He'd always growl, whenever she'd ask him why he hated her so much. Well,it's not my fault! She though to herself tearfully. She stood up, deciding to head back to the village of thieves._

_

* * *

_

_The Pharaoh was wandering the streets of his mainly peaceful kingdom. It made him happy to see his youngest subjects playing, and having a good time. Suddenly, up ahead,there was a commotion with his guards. "What is going on?" He asked his favorite priest,Mahadou._

_Mahadou walked to the front of the procession to find out. He came back a second later. "There's a little girl up in the road. She's too frightened to move." His eyes were full of the compassion the Pharaoh had come to respect from him. "Step aside, men." The king commanded, and the group of guards parted, revealing the young peasant girl, who was shivering in fright. He knelt beside her slowly, not wanting to intimidate her. "It's alright, little one. Won't you tell me your name?" He watched the girl study him, and then back up, as if ashamed of her appearence. He laughed gently, holding out a hand to help her up. "It's alright. I simply want to know your name,young one."_

_"S-sagira. It's Sagira,my pharaoh." The young girl's brown eyes were wide in spectulation. Would she be punished for not moving out the pharaoh's way? She looked around wildly for Bakare._

_"Sagira.......what a beautiful name!" The pharaoh seemed to muse for a moment, before speaking again. "How would you like to come to the palace with me? I could haveclean clothing, and a hot meal for you...."_

_"I like that,My Pharaoh...." She replied softly, as he picked her up. It seemed to the young child that he would've taken her without her consent._

_"It's settled then. Come." He turned around with the girl in his arms, and headed back to his palace._

_

* * *

_

_Around the same time, Bakare was returning to retrieve his sister. "Sagira!" He looked around everywhere for her. Finally, he resorted to asking one of his friends if they'd seen the youngster._

_"Sure did." Sultana replied. "The Pharoah took her into custody just a while ago."_

_"Why didn't you stop him, you moron!!?!" Bakare raged, feeling ready to strike the girl._

_"Calm down,Bakare. I'm sure the pharaoh will take good care of her...." Beni approached in time to block his friend's slap._

_"I don't want my sister raised by that damn fool!" Bakare let out a scream of fury. "This is not over. I will get her back! I will!"_


	2. Chapter Two

(Sorry for the delay in updating this. Mind's been preoccupied)  


**Chapter Two**

"Things are going to be alright now." Pharaoh Atemu told Sagira quietly,as he set her down in a comfortable bed. "Mahadou,send for Senora. I need her to take measurments for Sagira's clothing."

"Yes,my pharaoh." Mahadou left the room,in search of the woman.

The Pharaoh studied Sagira silently. She had the same features as......_No! I won't even let that thought enter my mind! Besides, he can barely take care of himself. _ But yet, the girl, who was asleep now, was calling for the thief Bakare in her sleep. Pharaoh Atemu covered her up, not responding to her slumbering pleas. He stood up, and left the room. Mahadou was just returned with Senora. "When Princess Sagira awakens,I need you to take measurements so that we might get more fitting clothing for her."

"Yes,my Pharaoh." Senora seemed like she wanted to question the king though. "I-is it true? She came from the streets?"

"That is not your concern." The Pharaoh replied coldly. "Mahadou, you will stand watch over her until she awakens."

"Yes,Pharaoh." Mahadou slipped into Sagira's room stealthily. The pharaoh returned to his throne room.

* * *

"How are we going to get inside the palace gates,Bakare? You know it's heavily guarded." Beni was studying his best friend,and king silently. "I mean, even if I was to slit a few throats, we'd still have more trouble."

"You forget whom you're talking to." Bakare snorted. "I'm the master at sneaking in. I was even better than my own late father." He looked around. "Where's your sister? I told her to be back in an hour."

"I..I'm not sure,Bakare. I'll go find out." Beni left the thief king's hut quickly. Bakare was furious, and Beni knew to save his pleas for another occassion. "I hope we can get Sagira back without much trouble. Or no one is going to have any peace." He found Sultana sitting beside their hut. "Sultana!" He ran to her. "The king is awaiting your return!"

"I got distracted. I'm so sorry." Sultana stood up,and they both ran back to Bakare's hut. The found him gone.

"Damn him! He must've went alone to the Pharaoh's palace. Come on,Sultana. We have to go be back up." Beni sighed in aggrivation. He loved Bakare like a brother. He and the king had grown up together, and had even done a blood ritual to cement their devotion to each other. But now.....Bakare was acting solely on anger,and that alone. All rational thought was gone. Beni shook his head. "Rash,Bakare,too rash." He and Sultana left the village then, and headed to the palace gates.

* * *

"Brother........" Sagira blinked in disorientation. She was confused by the fluffy pillows, and the silk clothing she was wearing. "Bakare?"

"Bakare is not here,Princess." Mahadou approached Sagira slowly,not wanting seem like a threat. "I am Mahadou,Chief advisor to Pharaoh Atemu."

"Pharaoh?" She blinked, then remembered. "Oh!" She looked up at the priest. "Where is he?"

"The pharaoh is attending to business of the kingdom right now. I have been charged with your care for the time being. Can I get you anything?"

Sagira thought for a long moment. "I'm a little hungry....." A little,her young mind thought,I'm starving!

"Of course. You must be so hungry." Mahadou picked her up now, holding her gently. In that instant, he knew there was going to be a special bond between them that no one would break. He carried her out of the room, and down a long corridor, towards the dining hall. That's when the commotion began.

"Get that child back into her room, right now!" A guard called out. "There is a thief trying to get into the palace."

"A thief?" Mahadou blinked, looking down at Sagira. Could it be her brother was trying to get back to her? "I'll have food brought to your room." He took her to her room,and began back to the guards to help stop Bakare from getting in.

"You fools! I'm only here to get back what that pharaoh took from me!" Bakare yelled up at them from the ground. He threw another grappling hook. "My sister."

"Your sister is in a better place. Why do you wish her to live in a place like that with you?" Mahadou demanded.

"Because she is my sister, you imbicile!" Bakare retorted,cursing as his hook was thrown back down to him.

"Bakare!" Beni appeared up on top,as the guards fell back. "Come on up! This priest won't do anything unless he wants to die." He had Mahadou at dagger point.

"Perfect timing,as always,my friend." Bakare scaled the wall, and landed on top of the balcony. "Now to find out where they're keeping my sister."

"Y-you won't get away with this!" Mahadou gasped out with narrowed eyes.

"We'll see. Tell us where she is, and I might spare your life." Beni poked him with the dagger point.

"Never!" Mahadou suddenly blasted an energy spell from his palm. Before either of the thieves could stop him, he was gone,wanting to move Sagira to safety.

"Damn it to Seth!" Beni groaned in pain. "Bakare, can you make it without me?"

"Yes. I'll return for you." Bakare made his way silently down the corridor, praying for his friend's safety,as well as his own.


	3. Chapter Three

**(The character of Yaminah is not mine. She is borrowed with great thanks from Aubrie-san. Thanks,Brie! Beni,Sagira and Sultana are all mine**.)

**Chapter Three-Break In   
**

Bakare had been skulking the various corridors. He wasn't sure where his sister was being kept,but he was more than sure the priest Mahado had probably moved her. _Curse him. Curse them all! Taking my sister like this! Poor Sagira...she must be so scared. Well,it's really her own damn fault for wandering off. _A creak down the corridor brought Bakare back to the present moment. "Who's there?" He drew his sickle. "Show yourself,now!"

"Oh now,Bakare...why so tense? It's only me."

Bakare gasped at the girl who stepped out before him. "Ya-yaminah! What in the name of the gods are you doing here?!"

"Quiet,you dolt! Come with me. I know where your sister is." Yaminah dashed down the dark corridor,and Bakare was forced to follow. "She's being treated well though. She's safe enough."

"That is not the damn point. He already took my parents from me. I won't let him take my sister!" They were halted by three guards at a door. "Let us pass,or face the consequences of your actions."

"Heh. Will you listen to that, boys! The "King" is ordering us around with his new concubine."

"Watch it. You have no idea who you're messing with." Yaminah glared fiercely. Noticably, the wind picked behind them.

"You have no idea who this is,do you?" Bakare smirked. "You've heard tale of the Witch of the Sands,have you not?"

"Yeah right. That little thing is the Witch of the Sands?" The second guard snickered,reaching to pull her close to him.

"Fool!" Yaminah pulled back her black hood,revealing her flowing dark blonde hair. "You have just made the final mistake of your life!" For a few moments,everything was still. Suddenly,Yaminah let out a cry in an undeterimined tongue,causing the guards before them to fly through the palace wall, into the freezing dessert night.

"Damn. There's more coming!" Bakare,who'd seen this time and again never failed to show his amazement.

"You idiot,go get your sister, while I keep the big boys busy." The two friends parted ways, as Bakare entered the lavishly decorated room.

* * *

"Brother..." Sagira looked up,her eyes wide in anxiety. There was loud talking in the hallway.

"Sagira......." For a minute,Bakare just stared at the child in front of him. She was eating a sort of toasted something or other, and wearing silks,the likes of which the thief king had never seen. He shook his head. "Come,sister. I'll get you out of here."

"But.....I like it here." Sagira backed up. "You can stay too....."

"You couldn't pay me enough to stay in this place! Come now,stop acting like a moron." He grabbed her wrist gently,pulling slightly.

"NO! I don't want to!" Sagira's voice raised slightly. "He's nicer to me than you,and he wants me! You didn't!"

"Don't be a fool,child. If he didn't want you, he wouldn't have come." Yaminah stood just a little taller than Bakare, watching the siblings. "Now be a good girl, and go with your brother."

Bakare didn't bother to wait for Sagira to agree. He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "We'll discuss this later,Sagira. Now, we go." The pair left the room,intending to just leave, when Bakare remembered his friend Beni was probably still at the mercy of the palace guards. "Beni....." He muttered.

"What is it?" Yaminah wanted to know. She saw the look of concern on her friend's face.

"Well, I have to go back for Beni,but if I do, the guards are sure to come, and confiscate Sagira." Bakare cursed under his breath. His sister wasn't helping the situation. She was crying, and kicking him. "Will you knock it off, you twit?!" He growled,setting her to her feet hard. "How could you betray us like this?! Acting all high and mighty! Don't you remember who you are?! You're a thief,just like the rest of us!"

"Hey,buddy,speak for yourself. I'm a witch,not a thief." Yaminah interrupted.

"Whatever! Now,you listen to me,Sagira,I'm only doing this-" He was cut off,feeling a blade at the back of his neck.

"You won't be doing anything with the princess,Bakare, King of Thieves." Mahadou yanked him to his feet. "I should throw you in the dungeon, you know."

Bakare spat on him. "Set curse you!" He was knocked back towards the entrance. "Give her back,damn it!"

"You know we won't, so just go on about your business." Seth,another of the Pharaoh's loyalists smirked, picking Sagira up. "Besides,she's happy here." He was trying to comfort the young girl, who was crying in confusion. Seth realized she probably would need to have the night explained to her somehow. His eyes caught Yaminah's and he looked away quickly, their message conveyed obviously.

"Let's just go, Bakare, before you get hurt more than you can take." Yaminah announced suddenly. She'd seen the message in Seth's glance well. They'd come after her too,eventually. She was certain he was being truthful. "We'll be back for her! Count on it!" The two friends disappeared into the shadows as quickly as they'd come.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Bakura was stalking around his village days later,cursing everything in sight. Yaminah had retreated for the time being, fearing staying too long would ensure her death. He was still determined to find a way to get back his sister. Beni's recovery had been tedious,and his friend was looking really bad. _This must be punishment for all the crimes I've comitted in my life.........._He scowled in irritation. Well,he knew one thing for certain. He needed Sagira by his side. The very thought of her prancing around in a silk dress made his blood boil. "She's forgotten her place in this world. It's not in a palace with the very same people who killed our parents!"

"Bakare.......don't be too hard on her." It was Beni, who'd woken up from another fitful sleep. "This life isn't meant for children, you know."

Bakare growled. "That may be,but she was born into it, and she should deal with it!" He sighed. _Besides,I promised our parents I'd always look out for her. And I can't do that when she within the Pharaoh's grasp! He'll tell her all kinds of things. _

"Bakare.....When I'm better, I promise I will help you get Sagira back. But for now, let it go. She's not in any danger of being killed." Beni cut into the thief king's thoughts once more.

"Don't worry about it." Bakare grunted. "You concentrate on getting better." He headed into his hut, silently. He turned in the doorway. "And Beni?"

"Yes,my Lord?"

"Thanks." He closed the skin flap, and walked to the small fire, beginning to prepare a cheap dinner.

* * *

"Do it this way,Princess." Seth turned the plant right side up, and put it in the ground properly. "There. It will grow better that way, don't you think?" He chuckled a little bit, as Sagira patted the soil down with her little hand. "Did I not pack it enough?" He wondered aloud. "Are you happy here, Sagira?"

"Uh huh." Sagira grinned up at the priest. Her skin and hair had improved greatly in tone and brightness, and she was beginning to fill out nicely. Palace life suited her better than her previous one before. "When we gonna learned magics?"

"But,little one, you are. You're learning the magic of the divine. Ra will shine on this little plant we buried, and make it grow. That's magic." Seth looked up suddenly, hearing a rustling. He put a hand a on Sagira's shoulder. "Show yourself,now."

"Calm down,Love. It's just me." Yaminah appeared then, and knelt beside Sagira. "Hello,Sagira."

"Yaminah, are you crazy?" Seth asked,looking around to make sure the guards weren't present. "What if someone sees you?"

"Don't worry. Only you and the thief princess can see me." Yaminah replied. She was studying Sagira calmly. "She cleans up nicely, doesn't she?"

"What are you doing here?" Seth demanded, standing up with Sagira in his arms. "Are you here for that thief king?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't want him raising any children. She's better off here." Yaminah replied, lying all the while. She was merely checking on the girl, to see if she was completely adjusted to the palace. It looked like she was. She frowned inwardly. If she and Bakare tried to take her away now, it could have horrific results. "Do you like it here, Sagira?" Yaminah spoke directly to the young girl now.

"Uh huh. Seth's teaching me magics." She smiled up at the priest, who hugged her close to him in return.

"That so? Well, I hope you have lots of fun learning from him. Don't let him push you around too much okay?" Yaminah stood now. "I think I've seen all I need to see for now."

"Are you leaving already?" Seth looked at her, disappointedly. "It's just about time for Mahadou to take over watching the princess. Perhaps we can take a walk in court yard?"

"I wish I could....but there is much I have to do for Set. I'm sorry. Perhaps another time." Yaminah blew him a discrete kiss that was the warm wind that hit the priest's face, before disappearing as quickly as she came.

"You loves her, don't you?" Sagira was giggling at Seth's expression.

"That's none of your business." Seth smirked, whisking her off to be cleaned up for Mahadou's lesson.

* * *

It was late at night when Bakura heard a rustling at his door. "Who's there?!" He demanded, sitting up in his pallet.

"It is me, Yaminah." The witch of the sands walked in, smirking a little. "Sorry to startle you so late. I have come to give you my report on Sagira."

Bakare muttered curses, running a hand through his terribly messed up hair. "Well?"

"She's doing really well, unfortunately. She really seems to like it where she is. She didn't even seem to miss you." Yaminah spoke softly.

"Do you have any good news, damn it!?" Bakare demanded, clenching his fists in irritation. He hated it when Yaminah toyed with him.

"As a matter of fact, I do. She's learning the magic of the Pharaoh's people." Yaminah replied cooly. She knew perfectly well that wasn't what Bakare wanted to hear.

"Damn it all,Yaminah! When does she want to come home?!"

"Actually, Seth was with her, so I couldn't ask that....I'm sorry. But, I don't think it's going to be a good idea to take her away from them right now. She's so content, and happy. She looks a lot better than she did."

"Traitor!! It's not Sagira you're worried about, it's Seth!" Bakare spat on the floor at Yaminah's feet.

"That's not true! Listen to me, old friend. Sagira is perfectly happy where she is. Let her stay for now. At least until she's old enough to....deal with this kind of life. Bakare, you had your mother and father. She doesn't have that anymore. Let her be happy just now. Alright?"

Bakare growled in frustration, then just sighed. "Very well. We'll give it a few years. But I want reports every month."

"It's done." Yaminah slipped out again, and walked into the cold night.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Make that a little straighter, and you've got it." Mahadou held out his hand for the papyrus scroll, as Sagira put the final touches on it. "You've done very well today, Sagira. You may go do as you like."

"Thank you,Master Mahadou. " She hopped off her little stool, and skittered out of the room, down towards her own suite. She was going to play with Sultana, if she could get out of the palace. She had failed the last few times, proving that she probably wasn't ever going to live up to her family's thievery skills. Not that she really wanted that anyway. Being with the Pharaoh's people over the last few months was already taken it's toll on her. Her grammar had improved quite a lot, and she had something over her brother, Bakare. She could read and write. She shook her head, seeing Seth coming up the corridor that she normally used as an escape route. _Stupid Seth! He's got the worst timing ever! _ She straightened up, as he passed. "Good afernoon,Master Sef."

"Good afternoon,Princess." Seth studied her in amusement. "Has your father seen you in those clothes?" The girl was wearing her rags. A sure sign she was trying to get away to see her street brat friends. "I don't think it's wise for one so small to go out by themselves. Shall I get Karim to go with you?" Maybe that would deter her thought of going off with those scoundrels.

"But,I almost seven winters. I go by self." Sagira insisted calmly. She was six, not stupid. She knew perfectly well that Seth knew what she was up to.

Seth sighed in mock defeat. "Very well, if that's what you wish..." He would tag along behind her at a safe distance. He didn't approve of this venture in the least. He knew Pharaoh Atemu wouldn't have either, but on the other hand... His Highness had also said to make sure Sagira was happy. He nodded to her, and continued down the corridor.

* * *

Sultana was about to give up on Sagira showing up. The girl had been waiting for her friend for a long time. When the girl finally emerged from over the palace gate, she smirked. "I didn't think you'd show up,your highness."

"'top it." Sagira replied, pouting, as she whipped her very long hair over a shoulder. "What bring?"

"Not here. It's too close to the palace. Come on." Sultana took her to a side alley, all the way in the back. The alleyway was abandoned, and with the rare overcast sky, it was a lot darker. _Perfect. _Sultana thought with a smirk. "Sagira, what's that over there in the corner?" As Sagira turned to look, Sultana pushed her face down in the ground, pinning her there. "You're a little traitor! You know your brother is going crazy because of your stupidity!" She had her sickle ready. "Give me one good reason not to kill you!"

"S-sultana...no!" Sagira did her best to struggle away, but she couldn't. "S-someone, help!" She tried to kick Sultana away from her again to no avail.

"Shut it! No one's going to come to your aid." Sultana slapped the smaller girl hard. She watched in amusement as the girl started to sob helplessly. "Besides. If they really cared, the pharaoh's people wouldn't let you out alone. She raised the sickle, and started cutting at Sagira's beautiful dress. "If you keep trying to fight me, princess, I may just cut you."

"That will be quite enough, Girl." A dark voice growled coldly. A hand reached out then, yanking Sultana away from her victim.

Beni's sister found herself staring into the priest Seth's outraged face. "I...I..." She didn't get a word out, before she was knocked unconscious. "Guards! I've found the princess. Take this little murderess to the stocks, if you please. I'll take care of Sagira." Seth coldly shoved Sultana at the guards, who gleefully took her away.

"Seth, no!" Yaminah appeared behind the trembling young Sagira. "You can't have the child executed." She picked up Sagira, holding her gently, calming her.

"I damn well can! She just attempted to murder the pharaoh's daughter! Ra only knows what would've happened had I not gotten here in time!" Seth was breathing heavy in panic. "It's treason!"

"Seth..." Yaminah knew there would be no talking her love out of this. She sighed deeply. "What will I tell her brother?"

"Tell him anything you like. He probably sent her to do his dirty work. Word is, he's a lot dirtier than even the thief king himself." Seth replied, taking Sagira into his arms. "I need to get her back to the palace. She's had enough excitement for one day."

"Seth,Love...Please. She's only a little girl."

"Old enough to know better. She just attacked a near baby!" Seth growled. "We can't let it go unpunished." Seth turned,and with a swirl of his cape, disappeared into the marketplace. Yaminah stared after him, with a sad expression. How could the man she loved be so cruel? Especially to a child? She shook her head, before teleporting out of there, back to the thieves' village to inform Bakare of what was to happen.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"I believe it. That damn Pharaoh wishes to make an example out of Sultana." Bakare fumed. "Beni, are you okay"

"I...my sister...my only family..." Beni stood up. "Bakare,we have to go after her."

"It could be too late..." Bakare replied softly. He himself was outraged at what Sultana had pulled with his sister. Yes, he still saw Sagira as his sister, and the idea that one of his "subjects" would commit such an act against her made him furious.

"Seth is only going by the law set by the pharaoh, Love." Yaminah ventured at last. "When one of his own is threatened, the pharaoh has a right to punish the guilty party as he sees fit..."

"Sagira is Not his own! Don't you dare even think of her in that manner." Bakare glared at her fiercely. Then he sighed in resignation, glancing over at Beni. "What ever the laws may be, they have never applied to this village, and they won't start now." He got up now. "Come on, Beni. We go to the palace tonight."

* * *

"Sultana..." Sagira spoke softly, from the bars of the cell Sultana was inprisoned in. 

"Don't bother." Sultana huffed, crossing her arms. "I hate you."

"This not my doing..." Sagira replied softly, her little fingers wrapping around the bars. "F-father said you broke the law."

"He ain't your father. Your father's dead." Sultana replied. "He died,same as mine." Sultana's usually tough voice now cracked. "And now Beni'll be alone for real, since Seika's gone."

"I'm sorry..." Sagira looked up suddenly, hearing a loud creak, indicating someone was coming. Her eyes widened. If it was one of her teachers, she'd be in real trouble. She ran to hide in one of the shadows in a far corner.

"So...this one, eh? Yeah,I'm glad to see another one of those dirty thieves go." Someone said.

"Makes two of us. Especially this one. She went after Princess Sagira you know."

"Well, we can't have that." There was a creak of the metal cell door being opened. "Up,Girl." There was a sharp slap. "I said get up!"

Sagira stared in horror, as Sultana was dragged from her cell, and chained to the ajacent wall. She could barely breathe, when the first crack of the whip sounded. She felt rooted to the floor. She glanced to the door, wondering if she could make it out of there unnoticed. Just as she was making the decision to make a run for it, Sultana's shriek filled her ears. She returned her gaze to Sultana again, and withheld a gasp. Sultana's captors were now cutting her soft, tanned skin well. She wanted to scream for them to stop, but she couldn't. Her eyes were as wide as the saucers of milk her father fed the royal cats. "Sultana..." She swallowed hard, her throat dry in fear.

"I've had enough fun with this one, how about you, Genja" The first speaker asked, a twisted, sick smile playing on his mouth.

"Yeah...she's too loud for me." Sultana's last plea for life was ignored, and turned into a shriek as the two men finished her off with violent, repetitive stabs.

"No!" Sagira couldn't stand it anymore. She showed herself to the two men, who were surprised.

"Pr-princess...what are you d-doing down here" The one called Genja demanded. "H-how much have you seen"

"S-she was my friend..." Was all Sagira could manage, before running upstairs. She ran as fast as she could to her suite.

"Sagira" Seth watched her flee past him, and wondered if she was okay. _I'll check on her in a little while. Right now, I need to stop the execution. I don't need Yaminah too furious with me..._

* * *

Bakare stared as Beni sobbed over the puddle of blood that had been his sister's. "Beni,we cannot linger." He said softly. "I know it's hard, but you have to let her go, and trust the gods will take care of her now." 

"Don't tell me what to do, damn you!" Beni cursed Bakare. "This is your fault! I'm blaming you for letting your sister get caught in the first place"

"Damn it, Beni! Now is not the time for blame laying" Bakare retorted. "We need to get out, before someone comes down here and finds us." It was lucky enough this portion of the palace was so often left unattended.

"I won't leave without Sultana's body!" Beni growled. "Would you want to leave without Sagira"

"I will have to." Bakare replied calmly. Emotionless. He learned years ago emotions only held you back. The only person he truly loved belonged to the Pharaoh now, and he'd learned a lesson from that. "Let's go. That's an order from your king." It wasn't often he took advantage of his self-proclaimed status, but this was one instance where he would,since Beni wasn't likely to defy him. He was right. His friend forced himself up to his feet, and made his way to the exit. As they were leaving the palace premise, he turned and glared at it. "Mark my words, Pharaoh! You'll pay for this!"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Several Years Later

"No,no no! Sagira, you're not focusing. This is the right way." Mahadou showed the now thirteen-year-old princess again. "Now try agan." Mahadou sighed. It had been a long afternoon already. He couldn't possibly let the pharaoh's youngest daughter go without learning this important lesson though. He watched her summon several different things to her side, before nodding in approval. "Very good." Just then, there was a knock on his door. "Yes?"

"Master Mahadou, I hate to interrupt,but it's well past Sagira's lunch hour."

"She'll be right along." Mahadou told Sagira's nursemaid. He scowled as the elderly woman left. _A nursemaid at thirteen still? Well, I guess after several attempts on Princess Sagira's life, the pharaoh thought it was necessary._ "That's enough, Sagira. You may go."

"Thank you, Master Mahadou." The young girl walked out of the room, her long gown flowing behind her. Mahadou couldn't help but watch with pride. Sagira had come a long way from her thievery roots. She was a young woman now, a force to be reckoned with ,in his opinion. He closed his lesson scroll, and put it away.

* * *

"We wondered when you'd be joining us, Princess." Yaminah glanced over briefly as she spoke. She was sitting in the garden with Seth, taking lunch. She was in a guise, so as not to be caught by the guards, but Sagira and Seth both could see her true form through it. 

"It's a pleasure to have you in our presence again,Lady Yaminah." Sagira allowed, sitting down to her lunch. To Seth, she added, "and I have completed another ten sets of lessons with Master Mahadou this day."

"Well, aren't we become quite the accomplished sorcorress." Seth remarked, but it was easy to see how pleased he was with her progress. He and Mahadou had spent many a restless night debating on whether a commoner could be taught royal magic or not.

"I've still got too much to learn." Sagira replied sensibly. She then turned her attention to Yaminah, asking about her brother silently. She never mentioned the cruelty of Sultana's death that she'd wittnessed seven years ago. Nor had she asked aloud about the thief king. But she knew her roots still, and knew her brother was still longing for her. She'd even seen him in the market place.

"He's doing better than the last time you saw him, I believe." Yaminah replied. Likewise, Bakare had been getting reports from her off and on about his sister. He wasn't pleased with her learning magic, or with how settled she seemed to be in her new lifestyle. It sickened him. Yaminah often wondered if they'd actually end up fighting each other someday. "Everyone is doing as well as can be expected after what the Pharaoh did to their land. I'm sure you heard about how he's built up the market place again."

Sagira nodded. "Of course. We traded with some more people to the East. We had more money." She didn't justify her father's actions, nor did she deny them. "Perhaps I can talk to him again, and see if..."

"No. A woman's place is not in the court affairs,Sagira. You should know this better than anyone." Seth replied sharply. "Now be gone with you to your music lesson." He wanted some time alone with Yaminah, before her guise wore off.

Sagira hid her hurt at being admonished, as she left the garden. Seth had been pretty edgy lately, and she didn't know why. She got permission to go into the market with her nursemaid. She wanted to buy something special for Master Mahadou. If she had known the horror that would occur in a few short hours, she would've resigned herself to just going in her room.

* * *

"You shouldn't be so hard on her, Love. You know she doesn't have it that easy." Yaminah looked at Seth. "What's wrong? You've been really bad tempered lately." 

"Something's been being planned for her. I just know it." Seth took her hands in his. "It's so good to see you. I wish you didn't have to come in disguise though."

"Someday,my love, someday." Yaminah stared in to his eyes. "You're just as handsome as you always are. It's a shame we're on opposite sides."

"Yes..." Seth replied, pulling his chair closer to hers, to hold her. "Mmm...I wish you didn't have to have to go back the thief king."

"Well, it's good that I do. It avoids all conflict here in the palace..." She laid her head against his chest. "Come with me..."

Seth sighed deeply. He wanted nothing more to than to do just that, but his loyalty to the pharaoh came first..."You know I would if I really could..."

Yaminah sighed. "Yes...it isn't fair, the way things work out." She stood up. "Seth, I should go..."

"Wait..." Seth walked over, and picked a rose from the garden. "Here." He put it in her dark hair, then leaned up, and gave her a sensual kiss. "I'll come to you as soon as I can get away."

"I'll be waiting." Yaminah teleported then, blowing a kiss as she went.

* * *

"Look,Mika! Isn't it gorgeous" Sagira showed her nursemaid a beautiful throw blanket. 

"Very lovely indeed. I think Master Mahadou will like it very much." The young woman reached for her purse to get the coin money out for the item. Just as she was ready to hand the girl the money, she saw a look of pure of horror on her charge's face.

"MIKA" Sagira's shriek rang through the entire marketplace, as her nursemaid suddenly fell, her blood pooling around her. The princess started in disbelief,seeing Beni there. "Y-you...I've seen you before..." She took a few steps back.

"And you'll be seeing a lot more of me, my dear." Beni smirked,sheathing his sickle, and going after Sagira, who ran holding up her silk dress. "You won't be able to run forever, girl." Beni called tauntingly. Finally, the two ended up in a dark alley.

"A-are you going to kill me..." Sagira asked him with wide eyes. She backed up as Beni cornered her against the wall. "I'll give you anything you want...coins, jewelery...anything" Tears were streaming, as she fumbled to remove the expensive necklace she'd gotten from her father for her birthday.

"Save it,Girlie. I don't want your dirty money. You're all I need." With that Beni grabbed her violently, and slammed her head against the hard sandstone,until she fell unconscious. "Now,Pharoah. You'll see what it's like to lose something so precious to you." He threw the unconscious girl over his shoulder, and took the back way to the thieves' village. The beautiful blanket Sagira'd planned to buy was stained in blood,as it lay in a muddy heap just beside the wall.


	8. Chapter Eight

**(Wow! Eight Chapters of this fic. I never thought it was gonna get this far! Thanks so much to Yaminah,Daisy,Lissa and everyone else who has read and reviwed)**

**Chapte Eight**

Seth stood soberly in front of the pharaoh, making his report on Sagira's search. "We haven't been able to find anything, your Majesty."

"Damn..." The Pharaoh muttered, shutting his eyes tightly. "Has her nursemaid been properly laid to rest?" He felt responsible for his daughter's disappearance. The least he could do was give her companion a decent resting place.

"Yes,my Pharaoh." Seth paused a minute. "Know this...we are doing all that we can to locate Princess Sagira." He turned and left the throne room. He was encountered by Mahadou. "What is it?"

"We found this..." Mahadou held out a shredded throw. The vendor who sells them says Mika was murdered right in front his cart.

"Did he see who did it?" Seth asked now. His hopes rising. If they could get description, maybe they'd know where to look for Sagira.

"No. He said the attacker was wearing all black. And nothing but his eyes was visible."

Seth frowned deeply. "Carry on, Mahadou. I think I'd like to have a word with this merchant myself." Seth left the palace grounds to seek out this vendor.

* * *

"Wake up, damn you!" Beni slapped Sagira's unconscious form for the third time. "You're more trouble than you're worth, you traitorous little bitch." He smirked in satisfaction, as she began to stir. "Better." He forced her to sit up now, and gave her some bitter tasting liquid. "Clean yourself up a little, "your highness". We're going before the King of Thieves." 

Sagira gagged on the medicine she was given, then blinked. "W-what...?"

Beni snickered, yanking her up by the wrist. "You know who I refer to, don't you? Yes...I can see it in your eyes. The mere mention of him frightens you." He grabbed some rope, and bound her wrists together, using the rest like a leash. "Do you know what your beloved father does, highness? He takes our kind, and drags us through town until we're dead. Or he kills innocent girls who are forced into a life like this." He yanked on the slack of the rope, tightening it around her wrists. "I should do that to you!" With that, he dragged her out of the hut, and towards Bakare's hut. "Now you'd best not speak when you see him. Or he'll hurt you worse than I have already."

When they got to Bakare, he was standing watch over his two sorters, who were going over last night's loot. "Beni .What have you got there?"

Beni smirked, thrusting Sagira forward. The girl fell to her knees with a soft cry of pain. "I've returned something to you,My Lord."

Bakare's eyes widened. "S-sagira...my precious sister..." He knelt to help her up. "Let me look at you better..."

Sagira shivered under Bakare's touch. It was true...the mere mention of Bakare, the King of Thieves scared her, without knowing why. She had always been told the thieves were not people of kindness. Yet, the king of thieves wasn't showing any hostility whatsoever. She stood up,revealing how tall she'd become. Her platinum hair with blue tips tumbled over her shoulders.

"It's been too many winters. You've grown into a beautiful young girl." Bakare mused. Then he frowned, noticing her silk dress. "And yet...you've become just like them!" He suddenly shoved her away from him. "Beni, take her away from me! Now!"

"Do you not want her anymore?" Beni asked calmly. "She could be very useful to us." He leered at Sagira, who sat on the ground again, sobbing.

Bakare growled indecisivesly. "Bring her in my hut, and strip her of that ridiculous clothing. " He said finally. He turned away as his orders were carried out. Traitor or not, that girl was stil his sister, and he felt bad for what had to be done. He looked into his hut a few minutes later. "Beni, don't you dare take advantage of her. Leave her undergarments."

Beni snorted. "Like I want a traitorous bitch for a concubine. I really feel bad for you, Bakare."

"Shut your mouth." Bakare's voice was icy, as he moved inside. He glanced over at Sagira, who was sobbing uncontrollably. "And you,knock off the noise, twit. No one's even hurt you...yet." He turned to go. "I'm going for a walk. Keep her tied till I get back. Better yet, tie her that pole over there." He pointed the pole that helped keep his hut erect.

"Yes,My liege." Beni smirked,and moved to do just that.

* * *

Seth stood on the edge of the sandy hill, and looked down into the thief's village. The wind was picking up greatly, causing a mini-sandstorm, so it was hard for him to see clearly. The vendor had been willing to talk to him a little more than he spoke to Mahadou. Beni, he'd said. Seth scowled. Beni had been evading the Pharaoh's guards for years. He knew the thief had a connection with Bakare, and now he figured out what probably happened. Beni had captured Sagira to get back at the Pharaoh for something. But what? He watched the sand move around some more, before turning to go. That's when he ran into Yaminah. 

"You've got a lot on your mind..." Yaminah told him, as she approached.

"Yes...I'm sure you know already, but ,Sagira was abducted by one of the thieves." Seth sighed in dispair. "I'm afraid to act for fear they'd harm Sagira, if they haven't already..."

"My love, you forget whom Sagira's brother is. Bakare would rather die himself before he'd hurt her." She reached out a hand to him. "I will do what I can to make those idiots see reason, and allow Sagira to come home."

"Damn it. Why couldn't I see what they were going to do! I'm usually so good with foresight..."

"Don't blame yourself for their acts of violence, Seth." Yaminah replied reproachfully. "They did it to prove they don't have to obey anyone." Her eyes narrowed. "And for the record, the thief king had no knowledge of this crime until after it had occurred." She turned from him now. "I'll try to visit as soon as I can." She teleported away from him, and down into the thieves' village, which was growing smaller and smaller.

**(A/N: Thank you,Yaminah for allowing me to use your character, and thank you for being there to support me when things get rough with this.) **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Yaminah crossed her arms, watching Bakare search his sister's dress to look for more gold. "She doesn't have anymore." She glanced over at Sagira, who was sleeping in her old pile of ragged blankets. She was wearing a dull tunic,stained with dirt and blood. "So...what are you going to do with her?"

"I don't know yet. Beni said he had any idea, but I don't like the sounds of it." In truth,Bakare was very unhappy with what Beni had done to get Sagira to him. After Beni went home for the night, Bakare had treated her for any major head trauma.

"He only did this to get revenge for Sultana, Bakare. He'll harm Sagira if you give him the chance." Yaminah helped herself to some wine. "Has she talked to you at all?"

"She won't say a word to me. It's like she doesn't even know who I am.." Bakare's fist slammed into the wall. "Damn it to hell! This is not how I swore to take care of her!"

"Maybe it was for the best..." Yaminah soothed. "She was well taken care of, you know."

"She was spoiled rotten! She wants nothing to do with us!" Bakare retorted. "Beni!" He walked out ,with Yaminah behind him.

"Bakare?" Beni was sharpening his sickle on a rock near the bank. He stood as his old friend approached. "How is your sister?"  
"She's fine, no thanks to you. If you ever hurt her like that again, expect a fight." Bakare replied dangerously. "Traitor or not, she is still my sister. However, I need you to watch her just now. I'm going down shore."

"To drink again?" Beni asked, eyeing the wine flask in Yaminah's hand. "She's a bad influence on you."

"Go to hell,Beni." Yaminah replied with a smirk, as they passed him by. "Oh,and do tell Set I said hi on your way."

"Bitch!" Beni shot back, stalking over to Bakare's hut.

(underline)

Sagira woke up with a stiff neck, and aching muscles. She sat up fast when she realized where she was. "Bakare..." She whispered aloud. She remembered then. This was the thief king's residence, and she was their prisoner.

"Hello, "Princess". " Beni's voice was dripping with hatred,and sarcasm. He knelt to be on the level with her. "You're a pretty thing. Such a pity..." He reached out a hand, touching her shoulder. "You used to call me uncle Beni. But not now, eh? Not since they corrupted you, and you no longer know family when you see it..." He shoved her back into the wall violently. "I hear you just watched as they murdered my sister. You heard every terrifying scream, and yet,you did nothing! You called her your best friend, and you let her die!" He was tearing at her miniscule clothing now, violently.

please...stop...!" Sagira was shrieking in fear. "I was only a little girl...I didn't know what to do..I was frightened to,Beni, please!"

"Oh begging didn't save her, and it won't save you either!" Beni shoved her to the floor now,wrapping a loop of rope around her ankles. "I grow tired of your resistance, Child. Now, you'll never be able to do for yourself again!" He pulled out his sickle, and sat her up. "You will belong to us now, and forever." He pierced the flesh on her forearm, smirking. "You'll never be able to defy anyone again." He began to carve, and cut the one curse he knew would be irremovable.

Sagira screamed and cried in pain. Never in her life had she felt so much pain. Beni would kill her if she tried to resist him, but she didn't like sound of this man's words. How could he force her to do anything without resistance? What would they make her do? She cried into her blankets, sobbing,as Beni continued carving.

(underline)

In the palace, Mahadou was reading runes when he got a vision of Sagira. She was crying for help. "Sagira!" The priest fled from his room, and went to Seth's chambers. "Seth,are you awake?"

"What is it?" Seth asked, coming to the door. He saw the look of horror on Mahadou's face, and knew instantly he'd had a vision. "What did you see?"

"T-they're doing something just awful to Sagira. I know it. I heard her crying for help. She was in agony." Mahadou's hands were shaking. "T-the vendor t-told me she was going to buy a cloak for me..."

"This is not the time to start blaming ourselves, my friend." Seth replied. Though, he admitted, if it was anyone's fault ,it was his for being so harsh with her. "I have to go now. I will relay your vision to the Pharaoh upon my return."

"Very well." Mahadou replied in a subdued voice. _Oh princess...now would be as good a time as any to test what you have learned..._He thought,as he returned to his room.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"You ass!" Yaminah sputtered,glaring at Bakare when she came up. Bakare had dragged her into the river with him when she pushed him in. "You're going to regret that!"

"Oh?" Bakare dunked her again, then climbed up on the bank quickly, stretching out. It felt good to have fun like this again. The night had been so long with Sagira waking up in fits of sobs every five minutes. There was nothing he could do to soothe her,since she feared him so.

"Y-you b-bastard!" Yaminah choked out,flopping down beside her old friend with a slight smirk. "I'm going to pay you back for that...when I've rested." She took a swig from the wine bottle, then glanced at Bakare,when he didn't reply. "You okay?"

"She hates us." Bakare replied calmly. "My sister hates me..."

"That's not it, Bakare. She doesn't know any different. Think where she's been living. Besides, she did ask of you a few times when she was younger. " Yaminah touched his shoulder gently. "They couldn't have her defending you...not in the pharaoh's presence."

"Damn him! Damn them all!" Bakare replied bitterly. "Who do they think they are to be able to destroy a happy family!"

"You weren't that happy,my friend." Yaminah replied. "You were more drunk than not. It's lucky Sagira knew how to care for herself at such a young age. She was a smart toddler." Swig. "Anyway, we can't erase what's been done."

"Nonsense." Bakare muttered again. He was about to say more, when the silhouette of Seth loomed over the pair. "What."

Seth wasted no time being indignant. "Your sister is in grave trouble from one of your own. You must go to her,immediately!"

"What!" Bakare stood up fast, looking towards the hills where his village lay. "Beni..." He ran off fast.

Yaminah's eyes narrowed, but she looked up at Seth. "You really do care for her..."

"Of course I do!" Seth replied, injured that Yaminah would think otherwise. "Mahadou and I are the ones who did most of the child rearing for her. She's like one of our own."

Yaminah sighed. "I keep wanting to catagorize you with those others at the palace. I do wish you didn't have be among them..."

Seth cupped her chin in his hand, and raised her face to look at him. "I know. It will only be a matter of time. Then we can be together and everyone will know it!" He kissed her softly. "Be patient. For me."

"I-" Yaminah was stopped short by a yell of rage. "Bakare! Something must've happened to Sagira. Let us go!" The couple raced up the hill to the village, and then to the hut.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!" Bakare flared, ripping Beni away from Sagira's mostly still form. "ANSWER ME,DAMN YOU!" He was outraged to find his own sister's blood all over the hut,her body,and her bed. "Sagira...Sagira,speak to me..." He threw Beni across the hut, and scooped his sister up. "Damn you, talk!"

"She's unconscious is all." Beni told him calmly.

"I'm not blind." Bakare replied calmly, darkly. "You better start talking, Benikan. And I do mean now!" He stroked his sister's damp hair,shaking. If it wasn't for the slight rising and falling of her chest, he would've thought the child was dead.

"She's going to be a good girl from now on. She'll never be able to refuse anyone again." Beni replied, smirking. "What's more, she's going to help us get revenge on the pharaoh for all the wrongs he's done us."

"Don't even talk such nonsense! What did you _do_ to her? She can barely move!"

"I put the Sedjem curse on her." Beni said finally.

"Bastard! That curse is very literal! She'll have to do exactly what anyone tells her!" Yaminah stood in the doorway of Bakare's hut. "Do you realize so many people will take advantage of her!" Her eyes flashed red in fury. "She's only a child!"

"Beni,leave my sight, or you'll wish you had." Bakare was holding his sister tightly, feeling guilty. "I should've let her stay in the palace! At least she'd have been safe from monsters like you!"

"We'll all have be careful how we word things around her now. We'll try our best not to take advantage of her situation." Seth added. "Let me see if I can ease some of her pain. " He knelt, taking the girl from Bakare carefully. "These are very deep cuts. He nearly got veins." Seth glared over at Beni. "You better pray to whatever god you serve Mahadou doesn't come down here and tear you apart himself."

Beni snorted, and left the hut, leaving everyone to deal with the unconscious child. He'd done what he wanted to avenge Sultana. It would only be a matter of time before Bakare would see things his way.

**(A/n: Sedjem directly translates to the word "Obey". Thanks to Aubrie for the help in finding a word for the curse.) **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_Sagira's head ached,as did the rest of her. She felt rigid, fragile. It was a feeling she was quite unaccustomed to. She heard herself cry out in pain several times, but she didn't know where the pain was, or why she was letting her weaker side out. Then Beni's voice was heard, telling her to shut up. She felt him dig into her fragile palace conditioned skin. with his sickle knife,and she couldn't help but scream. She cried for Mahadou to come and save her, ignoring Beni's angry,insane yelling at her to be quiet. He slapped her more than one time,during the terrifying process which led to her being cursed, before leaving her to sob in a heap of blood and vomit. She was still sobbing,when Bakare came to shake her out of it..."Sagira..." _

"Sagira,sister! Wake up,it's alright,he's gone now."

Sagira opened her eyes, which were full of tears from the horrible nightmare. "Bakare..." She wiped her eyes, feeling disgraceful, letting the thief king see her acting so childish.

"It's alright...I'd probably be just as upset if it was me..." He wiped away her tears with his hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I am thirsty though..." Sagira allowed. She sat up, feeling sick almost immediately. "Oh..." She had to lay down again. "Master Seth was here, wasn't he?" She had now noticed a taste in her mouth that was reminiscent of his medicines.

Bakare grunted, nodding. "He said you'd feel a bit dizzy for a while. It's better if you just lie down as much as possible today." He got her a cold cup of wine, and handed it to her. "It's a bit bitter, so sip lightly." _If Benikan ever touches her like this again, I'll kill him. Hell, I still might. Sure she was our prisoner, but damn it, she is also my sister! _He watched her sadly, shaking his head. "Rest now. I'll be right here." He told her softly. He wanted to say more to her. He wanted to know what had happened the day the damn Pharaoh had taken her. But now was not the time for that. First ,he needed to take care of her.

"B-Bakare...?"

"Hmm?" Bakare looked over at her now, concern etched on his face. "What is it ? Are you hurting?"

"No...I...I just wanted to know...if...if I have to stay here..." Her voice was soft,timid, and so unlike her, it pissed Bakare off further.

He growled to himself,then replied, "Yes, you do. That pharaoh won't have you, ever again." To his annoyance, that made Sagira cry in misery. "Just go to sleep." He ordered, without thinking. The crying stopped instantly, and he sighed in frustration. _Beni...You're so going to pay for this..._

_

* * *

_

"Well? Is she alright?" Mahadou caught up to Seth before he was even at the palace entrance. "Where is she? Why did you not bring her back?"

"She's too ill right now to walk. Her brother will care for her." Seth replied, tiredly. "One of Bakare's people put the Sedjem curse on her."

"What!" Mahadou's eyes widened in shock. "Where would a common thief learn such advanced magic?"

"Off the tombs of our previous kings." Seth replied, muttering sourly. "How else?"

"We've to get her away from them. They could really hurt her with that spell." Mahadou decided, turning to go to the king.

"Don't be a fool,Mahadou. We can't take Sagira away from them just now. It will only cause more trouble. She's too ill to be moved right now to begin with." Seth advised.

"I really don't like how you seem to know so much about those thieves. It's not right." Mahadou scowled in disapproval.

"Yes well,at least I can keep them away from our store by making friends, eh?" He sighed. "Look, let me see if I can convince them to hand her over on their own accord. If not, then...okay, we'll do it your way."

"Very well. If you think you can actually accomplish talking sense into those fools..."

"I'll do my best." Seth agreed, and left to go to the storeroom. He figured he might be able to sweeten Bakare and his people up if he brought more food than they could steal in a four hour time.

* * *

"Bakare..." Beni stood in the entrance of the thief king's hut. He had washed himself clean of the girl's blood, and changed his tunic.

"What is it?" Bakare had just given Sagira her evening meal, and was watching as she ate it slowly. "Don't force it if you feel sick..." He said this to her, as he got up to see what Beni wanted.

"I know what I did was wrong..." Beni began slowly. "But, I had good intentions about it. "

"Oh?" Bakare's eyes narrowed. "Do tell. Tell me why you think you did the right thing by cursing my sister. _My_ sister! Did it make you feel better? She isn't really the Pharaoh's child, Beni. Besides that, she's not to blame for the Pharaoh's deeds."

"Just hear me out, please, My Lord." Beni replied, kneeling now. "I thought to use the fact she was living in the palace to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" Bakare asked now, exiting the hut, and walking away from it out of Sagira's ear shot.

"Don't you think living there might have been good? She probably knows all of the Pharaoh's treasure rooms backwards and forwards. Don't you think?" Beni looked up at his old friend. "Think of it! We could pull the ultimate job!"

"No." Bakare replied suddenly ,looking towards his hut. "I will not allow you to put my sister in that kind of predicament. He ran a hand through his tangled hair. "It's not right, Beni." He said quietly.

"Not right! Not right! Was it right for him to take her away from you in the first place! Was it right for them to murder my baby sister in cold blood! No! Sometimes, in order to get revenge, we have to hurt those we love. Like it or not, that child in there is NOT your sister! She is a princess to these people. She isn't Sagira, sister of the king of thieves anymore. She is Sagira,daughter of the Pharaoh!"

Bakare sighed deeply, holding on to his last shred of patience. "I said no." He turned to go. "She stays with us, but we will not use her against the pharaoh."

"As you say." Beni replied solemnly. He walked off towards his hut. _Bakare's a fool! Sagira will never be a part of us again. She's been too pristine for far too long. She's palace conditioned. If Bakare thinks she's going to drop the "going home" subject so easily, he's in for a surprise._

_

* * *

_

Bakare returned to his hut to find Sagira picking up her area. "Are you alright,Child?" He spoke softly, trying to show a shred of kindness, as if nothing had changed. He hated to admit it, but Beni was right.

"I'm alright." Sagira replied softly. She met his gaze silently. Her expression was a bit unreadable at the moment.

"I'm sorry for this." Bakare said awkwardly. "I...I did miss you..."

Sagira felt a lump in her throat. "I...I did too,but, only in my dreams could I really remember anything..."

Bakare growled softly, getting a cup of wine for himself, before settling down beside her. "There's..something I've been meaning to ask you..."

The young girl looked up at her brother, waiting. "What?"

"Well...the day you left...that the pharaoh took you...? What happened?"

Sagira blinked. She could just barely remembered the day in question. Her eyes took on a far away look for a moment, as she gathered her memories. Then she began to speak. "Well...I was trying to get us some food. A few people gave me bits of bread, and one person,I remember, gave me a small piece of meat..." She paused, as she thought a bit more. "Then, I was going to go back to our meeting point, when I heard the Pharaoh's people coming. I was sort of trapped."

Bakare continued to listen to his sister, occasionally sipping at his wine. He glanced at her when she paused again. "So? Didn't you even try to get away?"

"I couldn't. No matter what I wanted to do. Aris, one of Fa-I mean, the Pharaoh's guards, had me cornered. He kept yelling at me to move out of the way, but I was too scared. Then the Pharaoh came himself, and...well, you know the rest."

Bakare asked no more for the time being. Her account of what had happened disproved all the theories he'd held previously. _So, the Pharaoh hadn't had any notion she was my sister until I foolishly came to retrieve her that night. Fool that I am! If I had waited it out like Beni told me to..._He growled under his breath. "I must go scrounge. We're low on some of our food. Stay here, and don't let anyone in." He stood now, setting his wine cup to the side. His sister merely nodded, and he moved to leave, only to find Seth at the door. "What do you want, Priest?"

"To negotiate, if that's alright with you."

Bakare folded his arms, then muttered a curse. "Very well." He pulled the flap of his hut opening up a little more. "Come in."

Seth nodded, and entered, dropping his bundle at the thief king's feet. "Now for the negotiation." The two eyed each other suspiciously.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Alright, so talk." Bakare grunted. He watched Yaminah's secret lover through narrowed eyes. "What do you want?"

Seth smirked just a little. "A little impatient,aren't we? I'd be careful if I were you."

"You're the one who should take caution." Bakare growled. "You're wasting my time, Priest."

"Oh alright." Seth gave in. "I brought your people enough food from the palace to last you two months. But you'll only get it on one condition."

Bakare raised an eyebrow. "You want me to hand over Sagira." _What a fool! Does he honestly think I'm going to hand my sister back to the pharaoh! Over some food? _

"You can't honestly tell me your people are getting enough food the way you're doing it. Are you really willing to let them suffer over one life? You know no harm has ever come to Sagira in the palace. It's only here that she's being hurt, and you know it."

"Don't you dare presume that I don't know that! It's not about that. It's the principle of the matter. The King of thieves' sister living with the Pharaoh...do you know how that looks!"

Seth frowned now. "It looks like he wants his sister to live a better life. Why else would you have left her alone for so long? Need I remind you it was Beni that kidnapped her?"

Bakare growled. _Damn it to Set! Even if I did think it was best, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Period! But...he's right. She was happier, and healthier back there..._"What did you bring?" He changed the subject of conversation, allowing Seth to think he was thinking about it.

"All sort of things. Meats, cheeses. Wine. ." Seth opened his packs, to let the thief king examine it all. He watched him carefully,occasionally glancing over at Sagira, who was quiet.

Bakare finished his inspection, then nodded. "And all I have to do is give up my sister?"

"Not give her up,per se. I'm sure we could arrange for you two to see each other every now and again. I'm down here often enough with Yaminah,as you well know. I'm sure I could get her away from the palace." He came over to sit beside Sagira now. "How are you feeling,Sagira?"

"I'm alright..." Sagira was looking from one to the other. Would her brother really give her up for some food? What would it be like, returning to the palace? She was such a mess now. And nothing like the princess the Pharaoh had come to know and love.

"Do you want to go back?" Bakare broke into her thoughts. He came to stand in front of her imposingly. "Do you want to call that place home for good?"

"I...I don't know, to be honest." She felt like she was being cornered. "I do, but, I liked getting to know the person in my dreams..."

"Well, you don't have to say goodbye forever,Princess. I'll make sure you get to see him on a regular basis." Seth replied soothingly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright." Bakare spoke now, with a note of finality. "Get her out of here, before I change my mind."

Both Sagira and Seth looked up at Bakare startled at his abrupt tone. Could it be he really was ready to be rid of her?

"I only have one thing to say to you. For every month she is there, I want two bags, like this, brought with you when you bring her to visit. Show up one time without them, and it's over." Bakare hugged Sagira close to him gently. "You take care of yourself."

"I will..." Sagira replied softly. She took Seth's hand in hers, and the two began their walk back to the palace. Her stomach was in knots.

* * *

Mahadou enfolded her into a long, relieved hug the minute he saw the princess in the entrance hall. "We were so worried, Princess!" He held her away from him, looking her over. "You need a bath in salt and a hot meal." He announced. He beckoned to Sagira's handmaid. "Draw her up a salt bath quickly. She can't go to her father like that."

"I wouldn't care if she did." Atemu had come to greet his lost child. "Sagira..." He embraced her tightly. He looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Sagira felt strange. She had missed her father and his people, but now she felt out place. "I guess so..." She looked around for Seth, but he had disappeared.

"Come to your bath, Princess. It will due you good to return to yourself." Her new hand maid said softly. Almost immediately, Sagira went into the washroom, and began to strip for her bath.

"It's the Sedjem curse. It works on very subtle commands as well as obvious." Mahadou remarked. "We must all be careful of how we talk and say things to her now."Everyone nodded in agreement. As the hall cleared, he turned to go back to his work. He would send for Sagira later, after she's had time to adjust to being home again.

"Mahadou. I don't suppose you have a moment?" Seth came up behind the other priest.

"Of course." Mahadou looked up at him "What is it?"

"I'll have to take her to him once a month." Seth replied, sighing. "Her and a few pounds of food from the storage."

"She's back home now. You don't have to comply." Mahadou replied, shrugging.

"If I don't she won't be here too long." Seth replied softly He glanced around quickly. "You'll have to cover for us the days we go down there, Mahadou. We'll only be gone a few hours."

"Very well." Mahadou sighed. He didn't see why the priest would insist on taking Sagira back to the people who had forever cursed her. He turned, and walked into his study. Seth went to his study in the other direction.

* * *

"What did you do!" Beni glared at Bakare furiously. He had come back to Bakare's hut to find the Pharaoh's daughter gone.

"I let my sister go." Bakare replied, glaring at him back. "I told you I wasn't going to use her. She needed to be taking care of, Benikan."

"You've gone soft, Bakare." Beni replied softly, his voice cold. "She is the key to getting our final act of revenge, and you just let her go!"

"Perhaps I don't want revenge using my sister." Bakare said just as quietly. His eyes were distant. "Just let her go." He sighed deeply. "It's time for the village meeting. I have to prepare. Leave me." He desperately wanted Yaminah to come and tell him he did the right thing._ It's so hard to know the right course of action these days. I just wanted Sagira to be happy. She deserves it more than anyone else._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You're not concentrating, Princess. Please, try and focus." Mahadou watched his pupil in dismay. He and Sagira had been at it for the last few days, with him trying to teach her a few simple counter spells. After the incident with the thieves, the sorcerer had decided to teach the young princess some defensive magic. Sagira's mind, however, seemed to be elsewhere these days. She never really returned to herself after the kidnapping. He sighed in reluctance. "Go on to Seth. I can't ask you to try any harder than you already have."

"I'm sorry, Master Mahadou. I keep trying my best, but it's never enough.." She left him, wiping her eyes on her long sleeved gown.

"It's not your fault..." Mahadou said, even as the door shut behind the girl. _She will never be the same child she was._

_

* * *

_

Sagira walked down the corridor, deep in thought. Her mind had definitely been wandering lately. She kept thinking about her next visit into the thieves' village. She wondered what kind of things she would do this time. Last time, Bakare had made her learn how to cook. She'd liked that immensely. At the palace, no one really allowed her to poke about the kitchen. Mostly for her, it was lessons, and sewing. Though, on occasion, Master Seth'd allow her to watch him at his work, which wasn't much, as he always seemed to find a way out of doing it, using her as an excuse. They were nearly always together nowadays. She knocked on his study door. There was no answer. "Master Seth?" She waited for him to reply. Then she heard an unfamiliar sound, like something falling. Sagira gingerly turned the knob on the door, and opened it. "Master Seth?" She ventured into the study, noiselessly. Her eyes widened in worry. "Master Seth, are you okay!"

"Huh! Sagira! Get out of here, now!" Seth appeared out of nowhere, his hair going every which direction. He looked rather annoyed, as if she had interrupted something important. Then remembering the curse, he hastily called her back. "Wait! I mean, uh, is there something you need?"

"No...what happened to your robes! They're all messy!" She had yet to see Seth out of order in the corridors.

"Heh...I'm...just doing a little something in the back here. Why don't you run along and play? Lesson canceled for the time being." He escorted her gently to the door. "I'll be along for you shortly."

"O-okay, okay...sorry.." Sagira fled from the room, confused, and hurt that Seth had been so upset with her. Outside, she encountered Karim, one of the few priests of her father's that she despised.

"What is it, m'lady?" Karim asked, seeing the look of distress on the girl's face.

"Master Seth yelled at me." She allowed, scowling. "I didn't mean to interrupt his work..."

Karim's mouth curved into a scowl of distaste. "Her again? It's a wonder he still has his place." He muttered, as he shook his head. "Don't worry about it, highness. He'll forgive you once he's done with his business."

"Who, Master Karim?" Sagira was giving him a quizzical look now. "I didn't see anyone..."

"Never you mind that." Karim replied, reproachfully. "What Seth does on his time is not your business. Remember your place." He watched Sagira back up, and turn to go. "And now where are you headed?"

"I'm going out into the gardens for a while. He said he'd find me when he was ready." She picked up her skirts, and continued on her way. She wondered, briefly what Karim had meant by "her". She shook her head, and joined her handmaid in her room, to prepare for her garden wandering.

* * *

Seth and Yaminah leaned back against his cushioned bed, snuggling close. "I think I might've been a bit too hard on Sagira..." He muttered, sighing.

"I hate to say it, but it's your own fault that she just comes in now. You've let her get away with that ever since she was really little." Yaminah smirked, taking a sip of wine. "It's a good thing she didn't see me." This she said, as she curled up closer to the priest. "It's such a rarity that we even get these moments anymore."

"Yes...I have no doubt it might've accidentally slipped from her if she had." Seth muttered again. "It's getting harder and harder to get away together. With the new season coming, things are really very busy."

"I see. Well, we don't have to think about that now, do we?" Yaminah leaned in to kiss him softly. "We were having so much fun..."

Seth smirked, sliding his arm around her, pulling her closer again, and returning the kiss. "You're absolutely right." He held her tightly. "Mmm. We need to find our own little hideway sometime..."

"I agree..." The two stayed like that for a long time. Each enjoying the feel of the other's body so close to them At length, Seth spoke again.

"Sagira's going to be disappointed."

"Hmm?" Yaminah looked up, and saw the sobered look on her lover's face. "Why?"

"I won't be able to take her to her brother tonight. I have to help the Pharaoh with something of importance." Seth sighed. "I can only imagine what Bakare's reaction is going to be."

"What reaction? I could take her for you." Yaminah offered now, sitting up to get another glass of wine.

"No no. That would never work. I have to bring the food too. Could you, perhaps take a message to him?"

Yaminah shrugged. "I could, but I could take her myself. Forget the food. I won't let anything go wrong. She's been looking so forward to it." She curled up next to Seth a bit longer, before finishing her wine, and standing up to straighten her clothing. "You should go talk to her, Love. I know she was really hurt."

"Heh..yeah, I know." Seth stood up as well, fixing his robes, and straightening his hair. "I will meet you with her at sunset. And don't worry. I'll come up with a good cover."

"Alright. In the garden, then?" Seth nodded, then watched as Yaminah wrapped her cape around herself, and disappeared.

* * *

"Mind if I sit down?" Seth came up behind Sagira soundlessly. He'd been watching her tend to her plants and flowers carefully. He spoke softly, in an apologetic manner.

"If you want..." Sagira replied nonchalantly. She didn't turn around to look at her teacher though. "We're not going to see my brother, are we?" This she asked vaguely. She hadn't admitted to the new sixth sense she had developed.

"What in the name of Ra gave you that impression?" Seth came over to sit beside the girl. He turned her to face him. "Of course you're going to see your brother. I'm not the one taking you though." He paused, studying the girl in front of him Sagira had changed so much since the curse had been laid upon her. She was far to submissive. Part of it, Seth knew, was the fear that if she didn't obey, she'd be thrown out. The priest figured her brother was aat fault for that belief. "Sagira...about earlier.." He rubbed the back of his neck. " I'm sorry I yelled at you." He smiled a little, then sobered. "We have to set new boundaries. You're not a toddler anymore. It's time to start acting like a real princess."

"What do you mean?" Sagira looked up at her old friend, not understanding. "I thought your door was always open for me..?"

"I did that when you were little. Call it paternal instinct...you were so frightened of the large palace when you were first brought here, I offered to leave it open in case you needed anything." Seth gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles. " You used to end up sleeping in my bed, more than your own. Drove your poor nursemaid crazy! As time went by, you came in less and less. I guess I should've sat you down at that point and laid new rules. So...from now on. If my door's closed, I would appreciate it if you would wait until I give you the okay to enter." He stood up. "After dinner, we're meeting Yaminah back here. She is going to take you to Bakare."

"Won't father worry?" Sagira blinked. "Won't he?"

"Leave the Pharaoh to me, princess. Come now, let's get to your lesson for the day." Seth didn't have to look back to see if the girl was following. He knew she was. _If only I hadn't made that deal with the king of thieves. Sagira would be well settled by now. She loves it here so much. Maybe if Yaminah takes her, she'll be able to make that fool see reason. _As they got to the entrance to the palace, he sensed that she had stopped. He turned around. "Sagira?"

"Who was she, Master Seth?" Sagira stood still, watching Seth's reaction. "The one you were with...?"

"That is none of your business, you inquisitive little imp!" Seth smirked. "Anyway, who said I was with anyone?" He started walking again.

"Karim did." Sagira said.

"That nosy little..." Seth grunted, then turned to face Sagira. "Never you mind what that man says to you. Put it out of your mind. I was doing something on my own time. That's all you need to know. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Seth." She smiled to herself, knowing he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Good. Now come on, before we run out of time for your rune scrying." He opened the door to his now empty study and let her in. "And Sagira?"

"Yes?" Sagira caught the fond tone in the priest's voice.

"When you go down to your brother tonight... promise me you'll come back." Seth suddenly seemed to have foreseen something forboding.

"I promise. I promise!" Sagira swore, going to unroll the translations she'd been dutifully trying to memorize.

"Good girl." Seth sighed in relief, though the nagging feeling of a misfortune still ate at him. He would make mention of it to Yaminah, before he let her go down there.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Later in the evening, after supper, Seth summoned his young pupil to his study. He had to tell Sagira as well as Yaminah what he was foreseeing. He didn't feel it would be safe to just tell one. When Sagira arrived, she sat down in her appointed chair, and glanced over at Yaminah, with a small smile. It had been a long while since she had actually seen the the witch. Before either of them could exchange a greeting, Seth came in, looking slightly frazzled. "Master Seth, is everything alright?"

"Yes yes. Everything is going just fine. I don't have much time to talk so I need you both to listen carefully. I feel something is going to happen down there this time around. I am not sure what, but I want you both to be on your guard."

"Of course..." Yaminah wondered what it could be that Seth had really seen. She knew her lover wouldn't say with Sagira present though. It must've been really bad.

"Are you going to come down later?" Sagira wanted to know. She had come to stand beside Seth, not really wanting to leave without him.

"If time permits, yes. Otherwise, I want you to come back on the sunset of the third day. Mahadou and I have worked things out so that you will not be missed too much."

"Alright, Master Seth." Sagira nodded her understanding. Yaminah put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be careful."

"See that you are." Seth glanced up at Yaminah again. He wanted a quick word before they left. "Go and get your things together now."

"Okay." Sagira left them to go back to her room She only had a few things to do.

* * *

"Seth, what is it you saw?" Yaminah asked, as soon as the priest had closed the door.

"It's that ruffian Benikan. He will hurt Sagira as soon as he gets the chance. He wants to use her to get to the palace's treasury. Unfortunately, Sagira is under the Sedjem curse, and will give him the information he requests. However, if I know those thieves, and I do, they will take it to drastic measures to save their own asses."

"If I can prevent it, I will." Yaminah replied. "You know I can't go against the fate of the gods. It will be my neck."

"Yes, I know. Damn, I wish I had been able to prevent her from being cursed in the first place." Seth shook his head. "All we can do is hope for the best, I suppose."

"I'll do my best to protect her, Seth. You know that. We should go." Yaminah kissed him softly, before going to retrieve Sagira.

* * *

Mahadou watched the young princess pack, and then repack her small bag several times. He shook his head. "You're going about it all wrong, Princess. May I lend you some assistance?"

"Of course." Mahadou had been so distant lately, Sagira welcomed this unexpected visit from her teacher.

"It's not right, the circumstances you must be under to live here." Mahadou remarked.

"It's not so horrid. I get to see my brother." Sagira replied, though she partly agreed with her teacher. "Master Mahadou, have you been angry with me?"

"Of course I haven't. Whatever gave you that idea?" _ Maybe her second sight really is coming in. I must speak to Seth about this as soon as he is free. _

"It's just that lately, you've been so cold and distant towards me. That's not like you." Sagira allowed her true feelings to come out.

"Yes, well. As you know, there has been a lot of conflict around the kingdom because of the thieves and various other things. I have been highly preoccupied. You should not be concerning yourself over it, Princess."

Sagira was taken aback by his snappish tone. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry, Master." She bowed her head. "It's just...we never get to talk anymore."

"Things will return to normal once we have tamed those thieves, and squared away the trade situation to the east." Mahadou smiled reassuringly . "For now, you just concentrate on your lessons. Kingdom business is not your place, or yu concern." He stood up then. "I hope your visit with your brother is a pleasant one." He didn't bother to mention his own real feelings on how it would go. It would not have done any good. He turned to go, then stopped seeing a robed figure in the doorway. "Good night, Princess..." He left, wondering if this was the mystery escort Seth had mentioned that would be taking Sagira to the thieves' village.

"Goodnight, Master." Sagira nodded to the robed figure, and without a word, the two left the palace via magic.

* * *

Bakare narrowed his eyes on Sagira when she first appeared. He was looking for the food that he was supposed to get from the store room. "Where is the priest?" He asked after a moment. Yaminah had gone into his hut to get some wine.

"He couldn't come this time." Sagira replied, evenly. She studied Bakare silently. He looked like he had been in a fight. "What happened to you?"

"Nevermind that." He hugged her gently, before leading her inside. They would discuss the food at a later time. "How have your lessons been?"

Sagira shrugged. "The usual. Although...Master Mahadou has gotten a bit more strict with me of late." She poured herself a glass of water. "I...heard about what the Pharaoh did to the village a while back...I'm sorry."

Bakare growled. To him, Sagira didn't seem sorry at all. "I just bet you are." "There is no food. You realize what that means, don't you?" He spoke quietly, but smoothly, leaving no room for argument.

"She goes back." It was Yaminah that spoke. She was at Bakare's side. "It is not her fault that Seth couldn't come." She laid a hand on Sagira's shoulder.

"That's just too bad, now isn't it?" Bakare gave Yaminah an even look. "Now I understand why he sent you with her. He thought you'd be able to get him a waiver. Well, that's not going to work." He pushed Sagira bit roughly into her pallet. "Sagira is mine now."

Sagira gasped. Seth had told her things would not go as smoothly. He had warned her. But it had not prepared her for this.

"There's no need to shove her! She has nothing to do with what's going on at the palace, and you should know that." Yaminah said now.

"You stay out of this!" The thief king growled. "Sagira is mine now, and no longer any concern of the Pharaoh's or his people." He turned to his sister now. "As for you..." He tossed some rags at her. "Put these on. I won't have my sister gallivanting around the village looking like a spoiled brat."

"Leave her alone." Yaminah glared at him. "She's just a child." She had promised Seth she'd protect Sagira if she could. And she intended to do just that. She grabbed Sagira's arm. "Come on, Sagira. You're going home." But she was surprised when she felt a cold point at the back of her neck.

"Let my sister go." The thief king spoke with a deadly quiet. He pulled Sagira away from Yaminah, and then glared at the witch. "How dare you betray me." His voice remained quiet. "All for that priest! I had no idea that your loyalty had switched sides."

"Bakare..." Yaminah began, but it was no use. Bakare was on a role now.

"I knew you loved him, but I thought you were trying to keep the peace between the kingdom and us." Bakare had moved them outside. "Now I see that I have been wrong. You were always on their side!" He shoved Yaminah away. "You don't think I can take care of her either, do you!"

"It's nothing like that!" Yaminah shouted back, preparing to defend herself. "Listen to yourself! You're mad." Yaminah was taken aback when Bakare raised a hand to slap her. "What are you doing!"

Bakare stopped short, realizing what was happening. "I...I'm sorry." He grunted turning his back on his old friend. "I guess the last few month have been hell for me..Every time I had to say good bye to her, it felt like a piece of me was being ripped away..." He glanced into the hut, where Sagira was standing in the middle of the floor, in rags. She had a horrified expression on her face, as she stared at the king of thieves. "What are you staring at, you twit?" He came over to her. "I'm...sorry...you have to stay."

"But, I promised Master Seth I'd come back on the third day..." She began, but Bakare had already walked inside. "Brother, please. Father's people will only come after you if you try to-" Bakare whipped around, and smacked her hard. She fell to the ground, and held her lower lip stunned.

"HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER! OUR FATHER IS DEAD! HE KILLED HIM! ALONG WITH OUR MOTHER. THAT BASTARD TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME, AND I WON'T HAVE IT!" Bakare stormed out of the hut then. He glared at Yaminah. "If she's gone when I re turn, I know who to ask."

Yaminah just scowled at him, and went inside to tend to Sagira. "It's going to be alright, Princess. I see now why Seth did not want him to keep you indefinitely. He has gone mad. Things will end up badly if you stay here."

"You heard what Bakare said. You can't take her." Benikan stood in the doorway now. He had a sling on his arm.

"No one asked you for your opinion, ass. What happened to your arm?"

Beni smirked. "I injured it, of course. What else." He walked over, and looked at Sagira. "You've gotten so tall. Don't you want to stay here with your brother?"

"I miss him, but...that's not my brother. He's never hit me before." Sagira felt tears spring to her eyes. "I want Master Seth..."

"Then I will go get him." Yaminah said softly. She laid Sagira down on her pallet. She knew Seth was likely to come if she went back and told him all that was happening.

"If you bring him back here, there will be more trouble." Beni told her, as she left the hut to return to Seth.

"Nothing he can't handle, I'm sure." Yaminah retorted. She saw Bakare up ahead. She decided to try once more to reason with her old friend.

* * *

"What." Bakare didn't turn around when his friend approached. "I thought you said you were going to take Sagira back."

"I am. But we need to talk. Bakare, you're not yourself." Yaminah sat down beside him. "I know what the Pharaoh did to you hurt. Believe me, I am more than aware of it. He hurt me too, in case you've forgotten. Sagira, on the other hand, she...she loves him, Bakare. And why shouldn't she? He's given her a chance at life. Just look around your own village. Most of the children are sick, and dying."

"Don't you dare assume I don't know what's going on in my village. I'm well aware of the situation at hand. Another reason why I despise that Pharaoh." Bakare snarled. "As for Sagira. She's forgotten her place." He stood up. "The Pharaoh has spoiled her so much she doesn't know what it means to be poor anymore." He faced Yaminah. "I want her to remember what it was like to be hungry." He turned heading back to his hut, and his sister.

"That's not fair." Yaminah replied sharply. "As her older brother, you should put her before your own selfish needs! She'd do it for you if it were the other way around." Her voice rose with every syllable. "You always said you'd do anything for her, didn't you? Well, this is what she wants. Let her stay where she will! Be the brother you used to be!"

At that, Bakare turned around, and glared at her. "You have no room to talk. You claim to hate the pharaoh and all that he stands for, yet you are always at the palace with that damned priest! Hypocrite."

Yaminah's eyes widened. "Bastard! You know there's more to it than that! But you wouldn't know anything about my feelings, because you don't know how to love!" She slapped him hard across the cheek.

Bakare's eyes widened. He slapped her back. "Don't slap me because I' m right!" He growled. The next thing they knew, they were fighting on the ground. Bakare was about to go after his with his knife, when he realized what they were doing. He stood up. "What the hell has gotten into us...?"

"Your sister. We both want what's best for her, and we have different opinions of whata is best." Yaminah stood up. She wasn't hurt too badly on the outside, but inside...She glanced at Bakare. "Damn you..." She turned from, and ran towards the palace. Now it was personal. If Bakare would hit her, she could almost imagine what he was capable of doing to Sagira if she defied him.

** (A/N: Ahhh. Finally, Chapter Fourteen! Man, this fic is getting more and more difficult to write! Thank to Aubrie-sama and everyone who have stuck with it. Aubrie, I hope I am still doing Yaminah-sama justice. She does get hard to figure out after a while!)  
**


End file.
